<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>黑白鸦 by TheOneOne111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631283">黑白鸦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneOne111/pseuds/TheOneOne111'>TheOneOne111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historical Records - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneOne111/pseuds/TheOneOne111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>参照《史记 刺客列传》的剧情。秦治原型为秦王嬴政，姬舟原型为燕太子丹，居夏原型为夏无且，何刃天原型为荆轲，易子漓原型为高渐离。只是取了原型，剧情也有一定参考而已。其他的部分都和历史无关。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>黑白鸦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>楔子</p>
<p>文/唯有</p>
<p>吾姓居名夏，生长于郑国，受师于梅山梅庄。<br/>
大殿上三呼“万岁”之声如金声玉振，教人眩晕。我暗沉声气，拂开十金一寸的玄色金龙之袍，稳然落座。<br/>
我没忘了，今日是秦治一再拖延的登基大典。四海八荒蛮夷之地皆臣服于中原霸楚，燕京城内一派歌舞升平的繁荣景象。而我，始开皇帝之称，首次一统中原七国，威名远扬于海外。<br/>
只是当初，在心中无数次描摹这盛景时，我仅仅是侍立于秦治的身侧，垂首准备着跪叩大礼，细细地理开鸦青色长袍的衣褶。这华盖之下的人，并不应该是我。此举，于情理不符，于义礼不合，于天道不容。<br/>
公公尖细的嗓音带着颤，挠在人的心上似难以安歇，如寒蝉般凄切悲凉。<br/>
是我，是我选择解脱他，他从来没有统治过吴国哪怕一天，这一丝微薄的安慰，我在他疲倦而沉重的眼中看到了。秦治，秦治，我永远不能呼出于口这个盘桓在心头永生的名字，既然我已经作出选择，既然。<br/>
我让他免于长久的负罪，我眼睁睁地任由他在我面前血溅七尺，而执笛刃之手亦只是为了完成天下第一公子的承诺，绝不掺半分恶意。我冷眼旁观，实则内心波澜深涌。而我能做的，也仅仅是冷眼旁观。天命如此，我知道。<br/>
我去帮他圆这弥天旷世的谎言，我会亲手毁掉他曾经弃之如蔽履的江山大业。佛曰，人生有八苦，生，老，病，死，爱别离，怨长久，求不得，放不下。我低笑出声，也许此生，合该我走这人间一遭，受些苦难。也许，来生，便应做一株参天古木，暗沉声气，闭目息神，无所求亦无所怨。也许，这就是我配拥有的，最好的结局。<br/>
世间纷扰繁杂太多，人心诡变计谋难测。逝者终将离生者而去，生死的距离亦是天命的距离，仿若丝线断裂银珠四散，无从收拾心情。如今仍孤身留在这世上的，只有中原之地燕京城内端居大殿中的我，和冷落凄清，偏远韩郑之地梅山梅庄里的易子漓。秦治，姬舟，何刃天，师父，他们都这样淡然离去，不肯也不敢回头。我长久地驻足凝望他们的背影，惟有转身离去。<br/>
我厉声喝退了房中侍者。已是亥时，人声寂寂，整个燕京城也似禅者入定般悄无声息。我卸下伪装，镜中模糊地映出熟悉的柔和眉眼，和唇边那一抹极讥诮的笑。吐出一口浊气，易子漓在我的凝视中拨动轮椅离去时的那句话又深沉而幽暗地回荡在偌大空旷的房间里：“居夏，求不得便放下罢。人生八苦，是否全吃遍你才甘心？”<br/>
已而，已而。<br/>
我又重新换上鸦青色的长袍，仍然像从前那样清脆地扣合上药箱。秦治似乎还和衣卧在榻上，我能清楚地感受到他留在我背后长久而凝滞的目光，眉眼深深，一如曾经少年时的模样。<br/>
我轻叹出声。<br/>
你的玄色是夜色之深，子漓的白色是白昼之光。<br/>
而我的鸦色，永生追随在玄色身后，惟愿做你影子里的一片衣角。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>